Fallen Petals
by Silent Melancholia
Summary: After Sakura's heart is shattered, destiny reunites her with the only person that can put the pieces back together again; Kaho Mizuki.


Fallen Petals

Chapter One – At the Beginning

* * *

__

No one told me, I was going to find you   
Unexpected, what you did to my heart   
When I lost hope   
You were there to remind me   
This is the start

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto sighed in content, gently resting her head against Syaoran's shoulder. They strolled leisurely hand-in-hand towards the park, a place that they still visited frequently. The streets of Tomoeda were currently pleasant and peaceful with only a few other people walking around besides the two of them. When they reached the park, Sakura and Syaoran sat at their usual spot on top of a grassy hill. This would able them to have a charming view of their little town, including the sunset that was now unfolding before their eyes.

She lovingly gazed at Syaoran, once again feeling as if she was the luckiest girl in the world. Sometimes it seemed like this was all one majestic dream, one Sakura never wanted to wake up from. As a child she had found herself wrapped up in magic and adventure nearly everyday, battling and capturing the Clow Cards, but the magic she felt now was something completely different. It was the kind that made her feel as if she was flying without the use of her staff. The kind that made her tingle all over and had her head dancing blissfully in the clouds. It was almost like her very own fairy tale and Syaoran was the dazzling prince that had swept her off her feet. Everyone agreed and thought that just like the old children's tales, they would live happily together for the rest of their lives. Now at fifteen years old, they had been a couple for almost three years. Their relationship was stronger than ever, Sakura couldn't even recall a time that she hadn't been happy with him. Many people were envious; the two of them were often referred to as 'the perfect couple.' 

Syaoran caught her staring at him and smiled. He leaned over to tuck a stray piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear, the simple action causing her stomach to flutter. "You had that cute little dazed look in your eyes again, what were you thinking about?"

Sakura entwined her fingers with his, "About you, and us, and how I sometimes still have trouble believing that this is all real."

Syaoran pinched her, "There, I proved it, it's real." He smirked as she made a face at him, trying to pinch him back. Shrieking with laughter, Sakura got a few good ones in before he managed to wrestle her to the ground, pinning her down.

She pretended to pout up at him, "That's no fair, you've got all those big _manly_ muscles, and I'm just a _defenseless_ little girl."

Syaoran decided to play along, deepening his voice to a bad imitation that made her giggle. "Well, even though I'm so exceptionally strong, I'll be careful not to break you since you're so fragile and powerless, after all."

"Oh would you?" She exaggerated a look of gratitude and worship, "You are just so kind! And so thoughtful too, I mean I've been wishing that someone would come sit on me and stop me from breathing for months!"

Embarrassed, Syaoran realized he had been cutting off her air supply. He apologized profusely and quickly helped her up to a sitting position. At that same moment, a radiant tinge of red from the sky basked upon her, making her face and hair glow. She looked like an angel. His angel. Syaoran's breath momentarily caught in his throat.

Sakura's smile widened in amusement, "Now you have that 'cute little dazed look.' What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that no matter how many times I look at you, you never cease to amaze me by how beautiful you are, Sakura."

Her face flushed, matching the faint blush that lay across his cheeks perfectly. Over the years Syaoran had changed and matured. He still had the habit of blushing madly, but Sakura found it very cute. He was no longer as serious, shy or quiet as he used to be. He was now a lot more open and friendlier with everyone. He even joked around from time to time, and expressed more of his emotions. When they had first met, he had seemed to not know how to do anything but frown. Now he was often laughing and smiling, and Sakura felt herself melt every time he gave her that certain smile meant only for her. Syaoran was quite good looking: tall, dark, and still held a little of his boyish charm. Many girls swooned and sighed over him. He tried to be nice about it, but he usually did not pay them any attention.

"Oh Syaoran, you always make me feel so wonderful, how did I ever find someone as incredible as you?"

"Just lucky, I guess," he teased, and kissed her forehead affectionately. 

She laughed, "Are you always this modest?" 

He gave her a lop-sided grin, "But of course, and don't forget strikingly handsome." 

Sakura moved closer and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Syaoran reddened and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you looking forward to Sasaki-chan's wedding?"

"Yes! I'm so happy for her, I've never seen Rika-chan so excited or nervous before. I was really surprised when she announced that she and Terada-sensei were engaged. Tomoyo said that she had suspected all along, but I hadn't even realized they were in love at all! I think they'll be very happy together, she's going to be a great bride and wife."

He agreed, pausing as he watched the fading colours of the sky. "I've never been to a wedding before, have you?"

"No, but I'm sure it will be very beautiful! Tomoyo has already finished Rika-chan's gown, and all of our bridesmaid dresses. They're fantastic, and fit us perfectly. Well I know mine does since she's had me try it on more times than I can count." 

Syaoran laughed, shaking his head. "Would you expect anything less from the _great _Daidouji? I have to watch my back around her, because I'm sure if I were to turn around, I would find myself in a dress as well."

Sakura hit him playfully, her face lighting up mischievously. "Well… you do look very cute in pink frills and bows. Shall we go to Tomoyo's house for measurements? I bet she'd even have matching shoes and little barrettes to put in your hair."

Syaoran looked appalled at the idea. "Don't tell me she's got to you now too." He mockingly threw his arms up in the air, "How do I ever manage to survive through the day with you and her always plotting against me?"

The corners of her mouth twitched as she held back a giggle. "I'm sure you find some way to manage." Sakura kissed him before he could reply.

"Well then…" Syaoran managed to get his breath back, "If this is the way I manage it, then Tomoyo-chan can have me wear dresses any time she likes!"

Sakura snorted with laughter, "As appealing as that sounds, I wouldn't let her hear you say that, or she just may hold you to it for a very long time."

Tomoyo already scared Syaoran enough as it was. The thought of her being able to dress him up and do his hair whenever she felt like it _really_ scared him. He grinned and quickly made a note to never say anything like that around her for as long as he lived. 

Sakura's face turned serious, as she fell into deep thought. "Syaoran… do you think we'll get married some day, and spend the rest of our lives together?" 

The sudden question took Syaoran by surprise; he gaped at Sakura stupidly for a moment. She looked at him hopefully, love and innocence shining brightly in her eyes.

Just one look at her and Syaoran knew, like always, that it would be impossible to lie to her. "I… I don't know," he answered finally. Sakura's face crumbled, he mentally cursed at himself for hurting her. "I'm sorry Sakura, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to tell you the truth, because I don't know what will happen in the future.

She tried to look like it hadn't bothered her, but Syaoran could see right through her forced smile. "I understand."

He hugged her firmly, "Like I said, I don't know what will happen, but I do know that I love you so much, Sakura. I think we were destined to be together forever."

She felt herself forgive him instantly. Sakura smiled up at him again, and this time it was very heartfelt. "I love you too. Please forgive me for overreacting?"

"It's alright."

She hugged him back happily. "I just don't know what I'd do without you, Syaoran."

At her words, a strange look came into his amber eyes, clouding them with an unknown expression. Sakura's regained cheerfulness faltered, "Is something wrong?" 

He suddenly snapped out of it and shook his head, though she could still detect a strange note in his voice. "No, nothing at all, Sakura. I was just thinking…" He looked like he was about to explain what had been on his mind, but then thought better of it and said nothing.

Sakura examined his expression curiously, feeling a twinge of uneasiness. Before she could inquire any further, Syaoran smiled to reassure her and kissed her tenderly, making her feel weak in the knees. Sakura searched his face anxiously; what ever she had seen there was gone now. Deciding she was worrying about nothing, Sakura pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to forget about it. She smiled back warmly and ran her fingers through his unruly golden brown locks. Neither of them spoke again until it was time to leave. They just sat watching the sky in companionable silence, wrapped in each other's arms, completely unaware that they were not alone.

~*-*-*~

"Sakura…"

Hidden in the shadows, mysterious scarlet eyes intently watched the young couple on the hill. This was not the first time she had followed them, nor would it be the last. A few weeks ago, Kaho had had a premonition in her sleep. She now felt compelled to watch over the girl every once and awhile, because she had seen that something was going to happen to her in the future. She knew Sakura did not need her now, but until the time came, Kaho wanted to be certain that she was safe and happy. 

She had to be careful, using her increased magical ability to hide her power so it would be much harder to sense when she was near by. The boy, Syaoran Li, had disliked and mistrusted her right from the very beginning. She knew he would not be pleased if he were to see her again, and maybe would even keep Sakura from doing so. Even now that Kaho had erased the traces of her magic, there had been a few times where he had suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked around in her direction as if he could sense her. Sakura, even though she was still the most powerful magician in the world, did not notice or suspect anything at all. This was probably due to the fact that she tried to dim her own magic and used it only when necessary so she could lead a somewhat more normal life. 

Kaho smiled, her thoughts drifting to Sakura. True to her name, she had bloomed like a cherry blossom, becoming a very pretty young girl. Her hair, which was full and glossy, now hung far past her shoulders. It was usually done up in very cute styles, most likely insisted, designed, and carried out by Tomoyo. Her stunning emerald eyes still held the liveliness and friendly warmth that Kaho remembered from when they first met. She easily attracted many guys with just a simple glance their way: one bright smile and they were fully captivated. She had grown much taller – though not enough to fulfill her dream of squashing her brother – and inherited a wonderful figure from her mother, Nadeshiko.

This, of course, made her older brother even more protective when it came to Sakura. Touya had eventually somewhat accepted his sister's relationship with Syaoran, but he still did not fully approve, especially not of the brat. Sakura and Syaoran were careful not to express any deep feelings towards each other – both verbally and physically – when he was around. The few times that they did say things or kiss without thinking, Syaoran would find himself running for his life. He was probably very lucky that he was faster than Touya and could jump from tree to tree if he needed to. 

If Touya happened to catch any other guy looking at her in a way he didn't like, he would make sure to hunt them down… literally. Now, every guy that has had the "pleasure" of meeting her brother's bad side is too scared to approach or talk to Sakura without looking wildly around in all directions first. 

Kaho found it all really quite amusing.

She gave a small sigh, wishing she could do more than just watch over Sakura, wanting to be a part of her life again. She had known there was something special about Sakura the moment their hands had met that fateful day when she had stopped Sakura from crashing on her roller blades. Something special about her that had nothing to do with the magic aura she had possessed. Without realizing it, Kaho had found herself drawn to the young girl who had affected her like no one else ever could. 

Kaho had forced herself to forget all this when she had became involved with Eriol, but as soon as she had seen Sakura for what had been the first time in a few years, all the thoughts she had managed to shove aside had all rushed back to her.

Now, an old familiar pang rose in her chest as she could clearly see for the millionth time how much love was in Sakura's eyes -- love only for Syaoran. As they held each other, kissing softly every once and awhile, there was a sudden sharp jab in her heart. Mildly irritated with herself, Kaho pushed it all away and slid back into the shadows so she could make her way back home. It was ridiculous to feel jealous like this, and Sakura was only a young teenager. 

Kaho frowned, "What is wrong with me? 

~*-*-*~

Tomoyo Daidouji, whose loveliness is only exceeded by her intelligence, carefully completed the finishing touches to Sakura's hair. She, like Sakura, had grown to be a very attractive young lady. At the moment, a few parts of her waist length hair were pinned back, with the rest flowing gracefully down her back. She was fashionable, having great taste in clothing. Most of her own outfits, as well as Sakura's, were designed and created by herself. However, the most intriguing part of Tomoyo was her pretty violet eyes, both loving and very observant.

She was quite elegant and dainty, having been raised under the finest lessons of proper etiquette. She had been born very talented, and still excels at pretty much everything she does. Nevertheless, Tomoyo is very friendly, warm, modest, and polite, among many other admirable characteristics. The fact that she is rich never seems to go to her head at all.

Tomoyo stood back to examine her masterpiece, "There, I'm done." She smiled happily and immediately pulled out her video camera to videotape Sakura from all different angles and distances. "You look so pretty!"

Despite that Sakura was used to Tomoyo squealing and gushing over her, a tinge of pink became visible on her face. She twirled around, studying her appearance in the mirror. "Thank you Tomoyo! Do you think he will like it?" 

"Yes, of course he will. You are simply ravishing! That new dress you bought looks very nice on you." She gave a wry grin, "Then again, I have a feeling Syaoran would like it more if you weren't wearing anything at all."

Sakura laughed, sticking out her tongue, then glanced at her reflection again. She wanted to make sure she looked extra special, Syaoran had said he had something very important to tell her tonight. She was supposed to go over to his house at seven, where he would be cooking them dinner. Her heart fluttered in anticipation; maybe he would finally ask her the question she had been waiting for.

"Tomoyo, do you think he's going to propose to me?"

"It's very possible… If he does ask, will you say yes?"

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, "There is no doubt in my mind that he is the one I wish to marry. It's constantly been on my mind ever since we went to Rika-chan's wedding two weeks ago."

Tomoyo's eyes grew dreamy as she pictured Sakura getting married. "I really hope Syaoran does propose!"

"What if he doesn't?"

An almost unnoticeable wistful expression flickered onto her face. "Sakura, he would be crazy not to."

Sakura beamed at her best friend, then quickly put on a dash of lipstick, not picking up on the small note of melancholy in Tomoyo's voice. "I don't want to be late, so I should hurry up and leave now…" She hesitated, looking a tad pale for a moment. "I feel really nervous!"

Tomoyo smiled gently, giving Sakura a brief hug. "Try to relax, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Just be your usual extra cute self, and there'll be a ring on your finger in no time. So go on and have a great time!"

Feeling a little calmer at that, she hugged her back cheerfully. "I can't thank you enough! I'll call you as soon as I get home, okay?" With that, Sakura ran downstairs to where Tomoyo had set up a limo to give her a ride. She waved enthusiastically before getting inside. Tomoyo waved back, watching the vehicle drive down the road until they were out of sight.

~*-*-*~

Sakura smoothed out the bottom of her dress, then stopped to make sure her hair was still in place. Taking a deep breath to chase away any nervousness, she reached over to knock on his door. A few moments passed before she could hear his footsteps in the hallway. Syaoran suddenly appeared at the doorway, his jaw dropping when he saw her.

"Wow… you look… wow."

She smiled, and couldn't help but glow, now thankful that Tomoyo had *politely* demanded that she help her get ready. "Thank you Syaoran, you look pretty 'wow' yourself."

He shook his head smiling, "You never miss a chance to poke fun at me, do you?"

"Of course not!" She giggled as she followed him inside, "It's just so hard to pass up all the opportunities you give me, because there's so many!"

Syaoran made a face at her, "If you weren't so amazing, I'd be throwing you out on your butt right now!" When they both stopped laughing, he took a hold of her hand, and led her to the dining room. 

A little gasp of happiness escaped from her lips, "Oh Syaoran, it's wonderful! Everything looks delicious!" He had obviously tried to make things a little more romantic. The table had been livened up a bit with a few decorations and candles, the meal he had prepared was already set up and waiting for them.

The two sat down and ate, attempting to hold a conversation in between mouthfuls. Sakura became more excited and bubbly as each minute passed. Tonight was a perfect time for him to propose. Syaoran, on the other hand, appeared to grow quieter and uncomfortable. It appeared that something on his mind was really bothering him.

Sakura noticed this, but decided not to say anything for awhile. When dessert came around, she finally couldn't hold it back anymore. "Syaoran? What's the matter? I haven't seen you look this serious for years."

He tried to smile, but failed. "Sakura, like I said on the phone, I have something really important to talk to you about… I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I thought it would be better for us both if I didn't until now."

She held her breath, "Yes?"

"There's no other way to say this… I have to move back to Hong Kong."

Sakura stared at him in shock, her hopes and happiness now shattered. "W…what are you talking about?"

"I have to move back to Hong Kong," he repeated. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She squeaked.

"Yes, my mother called a month ago. I've tried, but there is just no other way. I must return. I'm very sorry that I did not tell you sooner, but I wanted to spend our last days together without ruining them by upsetting you. This way it is easier, you know how I hate good-byes."

Sakura remained silent, letting it all sink in, tears threatening to spill over her thick lashes.

Syaoran got up and moved over to where she was sitting. He gently pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened at his touch, but did not protest.

"Sakura, I…"

She put a finger to his lips, then looked up at him with large, mournful eyes. Sakura's voice was merely a shaky whisper now, "When will you come back?"

He looked away and sighed, "I don't know."

"Oh…"

Syaoran lifted her chin, "But I do know that I love you too much to let distance keep us apart. We can call and write to each other every day until I can come back. We can even send videotapes and pictures too, I'm sure Tomoyo-chan would be happy to help with that. Everything will work out, and soon we'll be together again."

Sakura's spirits lifted a bit, "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. We will be able to do it, I know we can."

She buried her head in his chest, unable to keep herself from crying now. "But I will miss you so much! I won't be able to last very long without you, Syaoran."

"Yes you will, you are the strongest person I have ever met."

Sakura felt herself melt at his words, "Do you know how much I love you?"

"I'm guessing just about as much as I love you. Did you know that you were and always will be the girl of my dreams? And I don't just mean that literally," he added with a small grin. "Not being able to see you is going to drive me insane, I just know it. You opened up a side of me I didn't even know existed, and I don't know how I'm going to live without you. I – "

"Syaoran, darling?" Sakura took a deep breath and cut him off, afraid that if he continued she wouldn't be able to stop crying. She needed to be strong, needed to compose herself for both of them. She didn't want to make him feel even worse by seeing that she was unhappy.

"Yes, dear?"

She gave him a weary smile, "Just shut up and kiss me." 

Unable to resist, he did just that.

* * * * * * * * * * 

That night, Sakura found it very hard to fall asleep. Lying in her bed, her tearstained face peered sorrowfully outside her bedroom window at the silver crescent in the sky. She dreaded the morning, tomorrow Syaoran would be gone, and she could not bear the thought of not having him near.

Knowing it would be even more painful to have to say goodbye when he got on the plane tomorrow, they came to the decision that they would not put each other through it. Instead, they had stood there in his apartment fiercely holding on to each other for a long time, their dessert long forgotten. When the clock had chimed the time that Sakura must go home, they had smothered each other with sweet words, kisses, promises, and reassurances. 

Reluctantly she had let go of him, then ever so slowly walked out of his house and back to her own. Every few steps she would turn around to see him staring back at her. It had taken all her strength not to run back into his arms. When Syaoran and his house were no longer in her sight, a feeling of loneliness had washed over her, one that still continued to unsettle her.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura closed her eyes and eventually fell into a troubled sleep. She was filled with anguish, but somewhere inside her there was a tiny glimmer of hope. After all, Syaoran was her soul mate, wasn't he? As the night began to pass, she fell into fantasies of him returning someday, and proposing to her. She imagined jumping into his awaiting embrace as he twirled her around and around. He would tell her how much he missed her and how he could not live without her for another second. Then he would present the ring and their wedding would be so wonderful and romantic.

After that, Sakura quickly realized that her best escape from feeling sad and lonely was when she was asleep, dreaming of him every night. Even as the months began to pass by, she let herself believe that everything would eventually be back to normal again; that just like in her dreams, the two of them would get married and live happily ever after when he came back. 

Unfortunately for Sakura, dreams do not always come true...

~*-*-*~

End Chapter One

~*-*-*~

__

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the idea for this fanfic. The lyrics used in the opening are from "At the Beginning," from the Anastasia soundtrack (I absolutely love that movie ^_^).

__

Author's Notes: Ya know, the problem with going with what comes to you and just working on random chapters instead of going in order is that you get some of the last chapters done before the one that you need to put up first, such as the second chapter. *sweatdrops* 

I apologise to those of you that were waiting for me to put up another part, but as I have a bit of writer's block, this fic is on hiatus for awhile. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can, but for now some of my other fanfics will be a bigger priority.

~*-*-*~


End file.
